


Happy Returns

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fruitcake.





	Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fruitcake'

Laguna chuckled as he opened the box. Judging by the size and weight, he already knew what it was, but confirmation was definitely the best part. Ah, and there- scattered in the ingredient listing on the bottom of the thing were three tiny marks, one made each year before sending the thing back to Squall. Of course, Squall kept it a year before returning it, but he didn't seem to be otherwise marking it. Laguna didn't doubt that he'd caught on, though. 

Smiling, Laguna wrapped it back up and put it down in a low cabinet. 

Til next year, fruitcake.


End file.
